The test of time
by Bennett-Royal eats children
Summary: time changes


Once there was 4 10th grade girls talking about how sad it would be the day they graduate. How they would never see each other again. But then they started to look at the bright side. And they all promised they would PHDs so they could be called dr... instead of Mrs... Years came and went and came and went came and went came and went came and went came and went came and went and then came and went again. They had made it! They all Recieved their PHDs. Megan, Had become an astronaut at NASA, Kaycee had become and top elementry school teacher and sabrina for unknown reasons is still attending college and has a ten year old son named johnny and Stevie Became a lawyer. During one of megans training sessions at NASA the NASA ppl turned the gravity back on in the anti gravity room megan was floating in and she fell and smashed her face, so she called Stevie for help. Megan wanted to sue NASA for hurting her. so they went to court. With a clever intense argument, Stevie HAd one 20 billion dollars from NASA for Megan. Although SHe had enough money for her childrens childrens childrens children to buy all the prostitutes they wanted, Megan Still had horrific scars from when she smashed her face. She named her self Megan scar face. She had so much money she didn't know what to do. So she decided to become a proffessor at some university. She stopped combing her hair in hopes that she would closly resemble Albert Einstein. Something happened to her one morning. As she looked in the mirror and said "i'm hot", the mirror literally screamed and shattered. That must have made Dr. megan scar face lose it completly, as for what she does next is insane. In her class, ironicly enough, Sabrina is a student. Megan tells her to see her after class. Then she gave her a she had perpassalad and they were talking about nothing and suddleny megan reached over and touched Sabrinas Vajj and raped her with a spatula. Feeling like she indured some type of assualt, Sabrina Gave Stevie a call. Hearing the news, Stevie took megan to court. And sabrina and stevie won. Stevie had one All of the NASA money from megan for sabrina. In the meantime, megan went to the ocean in search of silly clams. Now, Kaycee had been in lots of trouble. She is a well known child millester acrossed the US. SHe actually ran across the states changing her name 20 times after millesting children. Stevie had been un aware of this untill she received a phone call from Kaycee... ~ Well, Kaycee had found her self very attracted to a cute little boy Named johnny. So she perpasly failed johnny on his math tests and said she would make it up to him, then touched him inapropriotely. ALOT. Eventually, Johnny had told his mom abut what was going on, who turned out to be Sabrina, And Sabrina was going to try to get her thrown in jail. Imediatly, kaycee calld stevie. And ofcourse,Stevie managed to prove that kaycee was inacent, which is pretty odd being all the proof in the world suggested she did do it, but stevie had won All the NASA money from sabrina who won it from megan. Stevie was beginning to like her friends problems cuz she kept endeing up with more and more of this large amount of money each time she won a case. In a horrible rage, Megan had decided to become like the movie scream. SO she bought a mask and knife and headed out. She put her shoe up to kaycees face, waking her up, then shanking her till she died. then she striked sabrina. but now she was wanted for murder, so she called stevie to defend her. and of course they won. SO megan got the money, even thought it was only a quarter of the original amount. Stevie had like 10 billion dollars now and thought it was amazing. Megan found out about this and was outraged. So that night she went to stevies house and papered cut stevies eyes out till she died. Now, after re writing stevies will secretly, megan had ended up with all of her NASA maoney again. So she used this money to buy a parachute made out of catapiller spit and pink spaggetti noodles with frills on it, then went sky diving. ut when she went to pull her parachute out it didn't come. All that money had jammed the parachute bag, so megan smashed her face again on a naked clown, and died. This clown happened to be at johnny's release from rehab party. johnny went over opened the parchute took the wads of money and got a sex change. He/she did this because he/she was so scared from what kaycee had done that he/she felt he/she needed a new life. So now johnny is Jonnica or aka Caitlin the end lol


End file.
